Patent Documents, for example, JP-A Nos. H8-162350 (Patent Document 1) and 4-302114 (Patent Document 2) disclose the related art of the present invention. JP-A No. H8-162350 discloses the technology for manufacturing a transformer amorphous metal, which is capable of improving the product property by drawing plural sheet materials in laminated state from rolled amorphous metals from plural uncoiler devices, cutting the plural sheets simultaneously while changing the cutting lengths for each block of the laminated sheet materials by an amount set to 2πt or the amount approximate to 2πt, and making the gap between joint portions substantially constant when forming the material into the rectangular shape. JP-A No. H4-302114 discloses the technology for manufacturing the amorphous core which exhibits excellent magnetic property, and is suitable for simplifying manufacturing steps and reducing the facility cost by continuously feeding the sheet block obtained by laminating the sheet material as tight laminated amorphous metals through aligning the rolled plural reels in series, and the sheet material as tight laminated amorphous metals derived from aligning the other plural reels in series, cutting the block into the predetermined length, positioning the cut sheet block, winding the sheet block around the winding core sequentially to form the rectangular core while forming the block into the rectangular shape, and annealing the core in the magnetic field.
The apparatus and method for manufacturing the transformer core will be described referring to an apparatus and a method for cutting the magnetic material.
JP-A No. H10-241980 (Patent Document 3) which discloses related art of the present invention is structured to suppress variation in the material by feeding laminated plural sheets to the cutting device influenced, thus cutting the material with unnecessarily long length. As a result, the abutting portion of the winding core has deteriorated shape, deteriorated characteristics, and the material is fed to the joint portion which does not require such material. Reduction in the cross-section area of the core may also cause deteriorated property in the end.